redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Weapons
Format I don't know if this is official policy yet, but in general I've had a format structure for the weapons. The first part of the article describes the physical features of the weapon, with the next part describing the fighting styles of the weapon. The final part lists in short who uses the weapon, although complete lists are unnecassary (I really need to learn to spell that word). If you could stick to these guidelines, I would appreciate it. --Docbob 05:01, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Natural Defenses I don't know where to post this, so I posted it here. OK, so I've noticed, in the "weapons" section of every character profile, some say "beak and claws/talons" or "teeth and claws", etc (specified statements). Others say natural defenses. What's the difference? My idea is either #specify all the "natural defenses" statements or #changes all the specified statements to "natural defenses". I would appreciate any comments, thank you. ??? 04:44, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Hi ???. I personally feel it should all be "natural defenses". --LordTBT Talk! 04:53, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Me too. ??? 06:30, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Question Is there and article for the weapon the sons of Wirga used in Loamhedge? Those spears that they had that turned into a blowpipe. Thurrn the Ranger 12:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Anybody? I looked around and there isn't one. There should be a "blowpipe" article, though, because Wirga's sons, Pakatugg Treefleet, and Blodd Apis all used blowpipes.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) There isn't a category for 'mallet There isn't a category for mallet. I believe these were used by several different characters. User:Neildown I posted a question here on May 26 but it went ignored. Shouldn't manacles/slave chains be linked here too? I originally posted this question on May 26, but it went ignored: In "Mattimeo" the only kind of defense the freed slaves had were broken chains from their manacles. Shouldn't there be a link to "manacles" in the weapons section?--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 13:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :It wasn't ignored. We decided the manacles article wasn't necessary. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Illustrations Should we have some weapon illustrations? I can make some. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 13:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :No. Fanart is for characters only. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Subcategory If there's a sub category for swords, why not make one for projectile weapons? That would be a good usage of time, seeing as there are many of those (spears, bow and arrows, slings, etc.) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bit broad I think. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Revisiting Natural Defences TBT, would you like the usage of "natural defences" standardized? I've seen at least three different versions, taking into account capitalization and American/British spelling.--Tiberuvsky 14:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Since this is a US-based site, and most of our traffic comes from the US, I think the US spelling would be most appropriate. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Club Shouldn't Club be a weapon Fear The Wolverine 22:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Staffs Staffs are the primary weapons of many of the Brothers and mice of Redwall Abbey, including Brother Anthony, Matthias, Martin the Warrior, and Brother George. Matthias asks for other weapons and complains that Redwall only has staffs. Other staff wielder include Snaggs, Threeclaws, Myrtle (Redwall TV Series), Grumm Trencher, Veil Sixclaw, Should they have an article, like the Blackthorn Stick? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 23:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :No, this has come up before. It's like creating an article for habits. Just because they're used, doesn't mean they require an article. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) What about Blackthorn Sticks? Staffs are used more often, and we even have a category staffs could fit into, unlike habits. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 23:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC)